


He'll be fine, probably.

by Jhoudiey



Series: Various Yoru Stories [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoudiey/pseuds/Jhoudiey
Summary: Floyd gets turned into a kid, Azul and Jade for some reason think Yoru will make a good babysitter.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech & Original Character(s)
Series: Various Yoru Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111337
Kudos: 12





	He'll be fine, probably.

“No. absolutely not” Yoru furiously shook her head, refusing to look at Azul and Jade standing before her, holding a tiny Floyd.

“Ahhh Yoru-san! Have you perhaps forgotten the terms of our agreement?” Azul asked slyly “If I recall, you said you would do ANYTHING I requested, and I am requesting. We are simply too busy in the lounge lately to look after him” he smiled at her, holding out the struggling Floyd. Yoru sighed, grabbing him around the middle, holding him at arms length so his flailing limbs couldn’t reach her.

“Fufufu, it seems there was an accident in his alchemy class and he was turned back into a child. Most curious he reverted into a human child rather than a mermaid” Jade remarked, hand on his chin. “Though, I suppose if he had turned into a mermaid we could have just put him in the tank at Mostro Lounge” Azul glared at him, Floyd was already too keen swimming in the aquariums that were very much meant only for display. Yoru sighed, tucking the kicking and screaming Floyd under her arm in resignation. 

“Shut it, you” she mumbled to Floyd, waving to Azul and Jade as they retreated to the Lounge. “No~ Fugu-chan play with meeeee!!!” he wailed, continuing to flail trying to get free. She tossed him onto her bed and slouched back to her desk where she had been trying to finish her homework. She hadn’t even sat down before he was climbing on her, pulling on her feathers. “Im bored Fugu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lets play lets play lets play” he repeating at a frightening volume. There was no way she’d be able to get anything done with Floyd like this, she sighed and began digging in her desk for a solution.

**

“Ahhh Azul, how do you think Yoru-san is doing? She really doesn’t seem like the motherly type” Jade chuckled as they chatted at the bar at Mostro Lounge. 

“I’m sure Yoru-san will find a soft spot for him, she does seem overly fond of him as it is, and there truly isn’t much difference from his usual self and him as a child” Azul laughed, knowing Yoru was probably already at her wits end. Child Floyd was somehow more energetic and four times as loud as teenage Floyd.

“Well I hope she doesn’t find him too troublesome, I would be really upset to learn this event is what led me to lose our bet” Jade smirked at Azul as he collected the drinks for his table and walked off “though, I do believe you will be the one to lose, despite today” he snickered, leaving a surly Azul behind. 

**

“Yoru-san” Azul called up the stairs as he climbed to get Floyd back. He pushed her door open and sighed. 

“Fufufufu, it seems we both overestimated our dear friend, Azul.” Jade laughed quietly, staring at a struggling Floyd, taped to the wall with a sign that said “I’m not your fucking babysitter”.


End file.
